PROJECT SUMMARY The Biochemistry, Molecular and Cellular Biology (BMCB) graduate program at the University of Arizona is an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary graduate program that seeks to equip students with a broad understanding of modern approaches in Biochemistry, Molecular and Cellular Biology, and Systems/ Quantitative Biology, and the way these approaches can be combined to tackle important unsolved problems in Biology and Medicine. To achieve this goal, we focus on ensuring our students develop eight interrelated skills: (1) A broad knowledge of Biochemistry, Molecular Biology and System/Quantitative Biology; (2) A broad interdisciplinary knowledge of experimental/computational approaches; (3) An ability to communicate (and thus think) clearly; (4) An ability to read, evaluate and integrate the scientific literature (5) A deep knowledge in the field of thesis research; (6) An ability to plan and execute experiments; (7) An ability to generate new insights and ideas; (8) An ability to recognize important research problems and questions. Students start developing their foundational skills (1-5) in first year classes; using group work to study key literature, build up their understanding of experimental methods and approaches, and develop good communication skills. At the same time, students do three eight-week rotations to learn the intricacies of experimentation and identify a suitable faculty mentor. Then, as students start their second year, they enroll in a Scientific Communication course, where they are guided though the process of developing their thesis project, writing it up and submitting it as a fellowship, and presenting it in oral form. Starting in Fall 2019, our students will also take a Quantitative Methods course at the start of their second year, where they will learn to program in R, carry out a range of statistical tests, and then use those skills to analyze images, movies, and large Omics datasets (helping with the rigor and reproducibility of their future research). Students then move on to their Oral and Written exams and begin focusing on their thesis project. At the same time, however, they continue to participate in a number of activities designed to help them refine their skills, remain connected to the BMCB community, and identify and secure a career that works for them. The most important of these are: (1) a new Journal Club and associated Idea Development Workshop that provides students multiple opportunities to develop and refine new ideas and questions each semester; and (2) ?Student Only? retreats, career development workshops, and a BMCB internship program, that expose students to a wide variety of professions and help them make the contacts they need to move forward in their career. To help support these activities, we are requesting funds to cover the costs of eight BMCB students per year, approximately 1/3 of our TGE students. Students will be appointed to the training grant for one, or subject to renewal, two years; preferably in their second and third year. Our expectation is that ~90% of students that enter the BMCB program will graduate and go on to have a career in Biological or Biomedical research--regardless of their gender or race--a goal we have met for the last 10 years.